Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 May 2015
09:59 hi 10:03 hello 10:06 >:( 10:09 south! 10:09 Welccome. 10:10 I see you got alot pf things 10:10 hi 10:10 Admin,chat,roll,ciper. 10:10 Hi! 10:10 how are you doing? 10:10 Fine 10:10 that's good 10:10 No 10:11 I only got 1 thing 10:11 ? 10:11 Hehe my compiter troll me. 10:11 What? 10:12 brb 10:12 Idk but when i go to your profile it says all of them 10:12 Ok spy 10:12 Your computer never trolled you. 10:12 Rollback, Chat Mod, and Ciphher are all part of admin. 10:12 Therfor, 10:12 logically, 10:12 I only gained 1 right. 10:13 And Cipher is simply a title. 10:13 Nothing else. 10:13 ........i hate it when we including me act smart. 10:13 What? 10:13 Any way im going to make a creepy pasta 10:14 Y?...im bored 10:14 This is not a logical reason. 10:14 Creepypastas need planning, 10:14 brainstorming, 10:14 It takes a day or two to make one. 10:14 Yes it is.. 10:15 Xenon: just tell him! 10:15 Me:ok! 10:15 What? 10:15 jeez... 10:15 10:16 It's best this is listened to. 10:17 Ok..... 10:17 Some errors but dont all animatronics malfunction 10:17 back 10:17 Hi 10:18 What? 10:18 What?! 10:18 wut 10:18 Where did the subject of animatronics malfuctinoing come into play? 10:19 probably because of some errors 10:19 What errors? 10:19 How does this even apply to this audio?! 10:19 10:20 When he said choice 10:20 The said it twice 10:20 In the some sentence 10:20 Conversation 10:20 U said conversaation 10:20 That was on purpose. 10:20 That was not me, 10:21 it was the beautiful text to speech actor 10:21 And 10:21 the part about choice 10:21 on purpose 10:21 oh...ok 10:21 The sentence was said like this in the translator, 10:21 "going to teach you all about choice. Choice. 10:21 Thats why i said it malfunctions 10:21 It's not malfunctioning, all those "errors" were done for comedic purposes. 10:22 sorry for not saying anything, i'm sometimes REALLY shy 10:22 let me show you 10:22 Let's see it. 10:22 It's ok Spy. 10:22 :) 10:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=i0Epo5pOkTw 10:25 Idint mean it as a bad thing...i ment as a robot creepy voice. 10:25 I cannot comprehend this sentence. 10:25 i guess you said 10:26 "I think you should've used a creepy robot voice." 10:27 bye ;) 10:27 y? 10:27 :( 10:27 It's ok. :) 10:27 Nevermind 10:30 any way 10:30 10:31 :) 10:35 GTG 10:37 No! 10:37 i apoligize 10:37 i'll get lonely.... 10:37 And hungry.... 10:37 (chews on sandwich) 10:38 soon 10:38 ill be back 10:38 :) 10:38 ok.. 10:53 south 10:53 Whats up? 10:54 nothing much 10:57 new teeser is legit 10:58 ye 10:59 so 10:59 is there gonna be 10:59 nightmare versions 10:59 of all anims? 11:00 It can mean many other things 11:00 and you might also notice the "was it me?" line probably makes your bite of 87 culprit meter go through the roof 11:00 the word nightmare 11:00 derp 11:01 Not really 11:01 It does for me 11:01 literally 11:01 but 11:01 who knows 11:02 it's just that 11:02 the most likely meaning 11:02 of that line in the fnaf series 11:02 would be the bite of 87 culprit i think 2015 05 07